


Peace

by drinkingstars



Series: Clarity [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt’s Creek RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sort Of, they're working on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkingstars/pseuds/drinkingstars
Summary: they’ll know it’s right when it works





	Peace

They wrap early in the afternoon and go by Sarah’s place to pick up Redmond together. Sarah takes a little longer than normal to get to the door, and Noah picks that span of an extra few seconds to lean up against Dan and kiss him, just open enough and wet enough to catch Dan up, make him turn his body toward Noah and bend into it, which is of course when the door swings open. Dan scrunches his eyes shut, touches the just-kissed spot on his bottom lip with his tongue, and braces himself.

“The _shanda_!” Sarah literally gasps and throws her hand over her mouth, her hair swinging around as she tries to look away. Then her sisterly instinct kicks in and she turns back to land a hard punch on her brother’s arm. “Daniel John Levy! And you!” She turns on Noah and Noah looks terrified. “What about Clare?” she admonishes both of them, shaking her head and muttering as she starts to go back in the house.

“She knows,” Dan explains sheepishly, gnawing on his lip and looking at Noah, like he can help somehow.

“She knows.” Noah just repeats, reaching for Dan’s hand. They both look at Sarah plaintively. Dan has maybe not thought through the social implications of this outside of the tiny bubble they’ve put themselves in for the past however many months and years.

Sarah looks back and forth between the two of them like she’s mulling this over. Then her shoulders relax. “Oh.” She rolls her eyes. “Well. Mazel tov I guess. You do you. Redmond, come on your _daddies_ are here,” she sings over her shoulder. Dan squeezes Noah’s hand.

*

His dad pulls him aside on a break and asks him how he’s doing. “You seem a little, better? I don’t know, you seem...rested. It’s good. Better than I thought you’d be this week.”

Dan adjusts his glasses and gives his dad a twisty half grin. “That’s a really good way of putting it. I’m better than I thought I’d be.”

They wrap a few more complicated shots, and the last week is half over.

They get different Chinese take-out from a different Chinese place, and Dan is setting his beef and snow peas dish down for Redmond to lick when his phone lights up. 

_so your doing it anyway and he even gets to sleep pver? impressed_

Dustin, naturally. Dan slides his dishes into the sink and types back.

 _Yep blowing all our lives up actually. So far so good_. He adds the fingers crossed emoji, for good measure.

Dustin doesn’t write back right away, so Dan goes to sit with Redmond while Noah flips through their Netflix options. Finally Dan’s phone flashes again.

_i could have drawn u a triangle dumbass. omg does that mean you technically have a girlfriend lol_

Dan writes back, looking over at Noah with _his_ dog in his lap and _his_ remote control in his hand. He nudges Noah and tells him they should call Clare before they fall asleep, which they are certainly going to soon.

_It’s more of an ellipse. That makes 2 more bf and gf than you have eh? :P_

Dan types, then immediately follows up with _Miss u already_.

Dustin sends back a frowny face.

 _sick burn. miss u always. be good to each other. that’s all that matters_. <3

Dan sends back a heart, puts down his phone and turns off the tv. Noah puts Clare on speakerphone, and lays his head in Dan’s lap. Dan traces his fingers aimlessly over Noah’s neck and ears while they speak softly to each other, say goodnight and I love you and we’ll see you soon. She tells Dan that Noah sounds exhausted, and to please take him to bed. 

Dan does, kisses Noah until he’s just turned on enough to want to come but not enough to be fully awake, then neatly gets him off in his mouth. He tucks him in to sleep before he can try to reciprocate.

Noah lays him out the next night, gives Dan everything he can, even fingers him because Dan begs for it, he’s so needy. He _almost_ asks Noah to fuck him because getting out of his head and getting pounded into the mattress with Noah’s thick cock until he passes out sounds _amazing_ , but they really haven’t even talked about that.

His well-slicked fingers are good inside him though, and when Dan pushes his hips away from the bed he can get enough leverage to fuck himself pretty hard. 

“Do you like this?” Dan suddenly grunts out, Noah pausing two fingers deep. “Don’t stop...just tell me. What you like.”

“Do I like having you in my hands like this? Course I do. Love watching you come apart.”

“You like it yourself?” Dan clarifies, one hand loosely around his cock, dragging the skin up and down and palming over the head, while Noah twists his wrist a bit and it’s so good. 

“Getting fucked? Yeah...yeah you wanna fuck me some time? Clare does...we have a toy, kind of thing. Oh she would love to watch that. Love to jerk me off while you fuck me, fuck,” Noah trails off and focuses on his fingers, curls them and hits the same spot again and again until there’s nothing left in Dan’s brain or body but Noah and his filthy mouth and filthy fingers. 

Dan remembers watching how Clare got herself off, these same fingers, slippery on and inside her. How Clare needed his fingers in her mouth so he gave them up. He imagines Noah fucking him with his cock, imagines _anyone_ fucking Noah, gasps and comes on Noah’s face. 

Noah cleans them both up and comes back to bed, holds Dan while he talks a little, cries a little, in and out of consciousness. 

“Hey. Do I get my turn now?” Noah asks, quietly, his lips pressed to Dan’s temple. Dan rouses a little from half-sleep, confused, lifts his head blearily to look at Noah in the filtered city lights creeping in through his blinds.

“You...want me to fuck you now?” Dan squints one eye in the dark and wonders vaguely if he could, but he really really wants to sleep.

Noah laughs, so carefully and quietly underneath him, eases Dan’s head back down to the pillow. “No, no. Just...want to thank you. Properly. Soberly. Thank you for taking a chance on me. Taking a chance on us...but I have no idea how this is supposed to go. I’m...out of my depth here and for some reason, you want to come with me. And if I do something to hurt you, or Clare, I’m never going to forgive myself.”

Dan props his head up lazily on one hand. “I don’t know either. I don’t know if this is tenable. I don’t know what we’re all...picturing, or what happens when you get married, or if any of this is fair to Clare -”

“Or to you,” Noah interjects, softly, lays his hand over Dan’s shoulder.

“Or me.” Dan agrees, sadly, and then is quiet. “I don’t...I don’t want to be the guy that fucks your life up. I want Clare to get to have the life she’s imagining for you two, and for you to be you. And maybe I fit into that and maybe I don’t.”

“We want to make space for you. But your life is...you’re going to need a lot of space for your life, Dan,” Noah says, a little choked up.

Dan feels his eyes wrinkle at the corners. “How about...if I need space, I take it. Though I literally live in another city in another country, so I don’t foresee that being the problem.”

“Right…” Noah says, sort of slowly like that hadn’t occurred to him before just now. “Not physical space, anyway.”

“And if you just want a normal marriage and occasional side piece -”

Noah snorts a laugh in the dark. “That’s not going to happen and you know it.”

“I don’t know anything, for sure. And I don’t know if that’s good for any of us.”

“I’m still glad you found a way to get me back in your life.”

“I didn’t know that was what I was doing...to be fair.” Dan mumbles, half asleep but he can feel himself smiling.

“Eh, maybe you did, maybe you didn’t,” Dan can feel Noah shrug, his arm tight around his shoulders.

“I needed a Patrick with immediate unlimited availability and didn’t have time to screen test,” Dan teases, burrowing under Noah’s arm. 

Noah pokes him in the ribs, kisses the top of his head again. “You got a lot more than that.”

“You promise?” Dan asks in the dark, trying to let the sleepiness take him again.

“Yeah,” Noah whispers, his breathing slowing to match Dan’s. “I’m offer only.”

*

Dan cries in the car the whole way to base camp as the sky lightens all around them and Noah holds his hand, their fingers woven together. His eyes are puffy when they arrive, Dan falling a few steps behind Noah because he wants to watch and feel everything around him, see it as it feels for every single person, wants to bottle it all up and keep it as his own. 

He’s going to lose all this, all at once. But he’s not going to lose Noah, and Noah’s not going to lose Clare, and none of them will lose each other. They’ll figure it out, and they’ll know it’s right when it works. Dan takes a breath in the dewy morning air, smiles enigmatically when he flashes his usual two fingers at the cameras waiting for them, and follows Noah out of frame.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've read all the way, thank you so much for giving this fic a chance. I hope I've done them justice.


End file.
